


lazy sunday

by ringring



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, They r in LOVE, i love tananoya we should talk about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringring/pseuds/ringring
Summary: Noya and Tanaka spend their Sunday morning in bed.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	lazy sunday

**Author's Note:**

> here's some fluffy tananoya for the soul. hope u all enjoy !!

Jetlag was biting Noya’s ass.

Every time he came back to Sendai; he always had a rough time adjusting to the change in time-zones. His body kept him up at the most random times. Sometimes he could sleep through an entire day. Other times he’d take a nap in the middle of the afternoon and then end up waking up at midnight.

But today, on a quiet Sunday morning. He found himself wide awake just a few minutes before 9 a.m. He still wasn’t used to the warmth of having someone else sleeping next to him. 

It had been three months since he last saw Tanaka in person. Noya arrived last week from one of his trips. He was staying in Sendai for over a month. Tanaka was overjoyed about the prospect of having Noya to himself for an entire month. 

Long-distance relationships aren't always easy, but they tried to make it work.

Not many people understood how they were still together even though they had different plans. Noya wanted to travel the world, he wanted to explore different cities, try new things; Tanaka had just completed his certification as a personal trainer, and started working at a gym a few months ago. They were happy with the paths they had chosen.

They both wanted very different things, but they also wanted to be together. It was challenging at first, but they understood each other. In the end, they loved each other too much to allow time and distance to get in the way of their relationship.

Tanaka was trying to save up to join him on one of his trips one day. Noya came back to the city from time to time. They talked and video chatted every other day, so it was okay. They loved each other, and they were both making an effort to make it work. They were doing fine.

Sure, sometimes it got lonely, Noya can admit. He wanted nothing more than to travel the world with his boyfriend. He wanted to go somewhere far away, somewhere warm, maybe. He thought Tanaka would like that, spending their entire day by the beach, swimming, relaxing by the shore. Maybe playing a friendly match of beach volleyball with the locals. Then at night they could explore the city, get dinner. Afterward, they could go drinking and dancing. They would have so much fun.

Noya had put a lot of thought into this. 

He’s heard about couples that after some time together they end up growing out of love and in some cases it grew into resentment of each other.

For Noya, it was impossible to even fathom ever growing tired of Tanaka. Not being able to be near him every day made him value every single moment he had with him. It was kind of silly how even the most mundane things made him giddy with excitement. Seeing his toothbrush next to Tanaka’s in the bathroom, getting groceries with him, cooking dinner together. It was the simple things that made him the happiest.

He just couldn’t imagine a life without Tanaka. They’d been together for so long, first as friends, now as lovers. Tanaka was his favorite person. There was no one else he’d rather be with than with him. They just understood each other in a way that no one else did. Noya didn’t believe in soulmates, but he knew Tanaka was the closest thing to one.

Sure their relationship wasn’t the most conventional, but he was a man in love; he planned to enjoy every moment he had with Tanaka. The world didn’t stop moving just because Noya was back in Sendai.

He sighed, rolling over to his side to face his boyfriend. He squinted slightly at the light that came in through their bedroom window. Tanaka always looks so peaceful when he’s asleep, so quiet. A large contrast to when he was awake.

He traced his face gently with his hand trying not to wake him up. Almost as if he touched him too roughly, Tanaka would disappear. Noya regarded him, his gaze soft, marveling at the fact that they were together again. He resisted the urge of kissing him on the tip of his nose. 

_ God _ . He missed him  _ so _ much. 

Slowly, Tanaka began to stir. His eyes fluttered open, looking at Noya. He smiled as if he couldn’t believe that he was lying there with him. 

They were both so in love with each other.

Tanaka yawned. “Mornin’ babe.” He gave him a sleepy smile. “You’re up early.” He said lifting his hand to gently caress his cheek. 

Noya stretched a little. “Yeah, don’t wanna waste any time here with you.” He said smiling. He was so in love with him.

Tanaka chuckled, knowing it was bullshit. He knew Noya is still jet-lagged. “Oh really now,” he pulled him closer. He sighed, “I’m really glad you’re back, Yuu.” 

He snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Giving him a feather-light kiss on his collarbones. “I’m glad to be back,” Noya looked up at him, “I really missed you Ryuu.” 

Tanaka gently pressed his lips against Noya’s. “I missed you so much. You have no idea.” 

They stayed like that for a while. Kissing, talking, making up for lost time. Enjoying the quiet before they woke up properly. They could plan the rest of their day later, for now, they just wanted to be in each other's arms. 

They didn’t often get to enjoy mornings like these, where they could just exist and enjoy each other’s presence. It would be surprising if anyone could see them right now. Being able to witness the always loud and energetic duo be so calm and quiet.

It’s funny the things people don’t get to see behind closed doors. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write some fluffy tananoya haha i rlly had fun writing this!!! thank u for reading and making it this far!!! :)


End file.
